Superluminosity
by Azaneth
Summary: The Devil Bats travel to America with Panther to find a special trainer for Sena. However one of the Devil Bats discover something more than anything having to do with football. Bad summary I know, but give it a chance. Constructive Criticism welcomed.
1. Superluminosity 1st Quarter

**I absolutely love Hiruma. I wrote this on my blackberry, so if there are any spelling mistakes please let me know. Thank you very much. I hope you enjoy. Constructive Criticism is welcomed. **

**

* * *

**

Vacation was always boring in the States. I never had one good vacation. Although I loved what I did, it was always the same thing. Usain had stopped training me two months ago but I didn't lose my touch in the slightest bit. Of course I tried harder and harder to make my legs go faster but it seems like it was just not possible. People would already say that my speed was inhuman. However I kept trying. I took up so many martial arts classes and even meditation for control but nothing made me faster.

People say it ran in the blood. My uncle is the most famous of us all I suppose. Joe Montana. He's one of the greats. My brother aspires to be just like him especially after my father died in a crazy football accident. Last quarter, 6 seconds left, more than enough time to run 5 yards. He's running and making it, next thing you know five linemen tackle him all at once. His helmet flies off and his neck snaps back. Died almost two minutes later and recorded for the whole world to see. I would know, I watched the tape. They lost the game and their Quarterback. My brother is now a QB as well. Me? Well I could never be a real football player. I'm a girl and pretty small. Around five foot three, I guess my small stature makes me go faster although I'm sure if I had long legs they would carry me even further, make me feel like a jet. For right now I feel like I'm just a plane in cruising mode.

I was in my backyard, the breeze bellowing through my hair. I had let it grow just as my mother wished. She loved my running talent and we often used it to make money. Although my uncle is rich we don't contact him, same for my brother. It was like they never existed to be honest. It's the moving out of the house phase for my brother. He was scouted immediately when they heard our history and saw his talent. My brother is the type of person that if you saw him anywhere you'd turn around and walk the other way. Six foot seven inches and way over 300 pounds of muscle.  
My hair was untangling itself from my huge messy bun atop my head. I decided to pull it down and take a break because I'd been out here since dawn. A routine for me, however I had just noticed how high up the sun was now. I began fiddling with my chest strap and the stinging doubled. My legs burned, throbbed, it felt like my skin was ripping.

"Atlanta!" I glanced over at my gate seeing an ever so familiar head pop up. It was Panther. I'd met him by chance when passing by a park some years ago. His grandmother made the best oatmeal! He jumped down from the top and unlocked my gate. I admired his long legs. I figured he was letting in Watt and Homer until I saw a collage of unfamiliar faces. I immediately stopped fumbling with my chest strap through my shirt. A girl rubbing her chest is awkward in any situation.

"Panther who are these guys?" I asked before he could speak. It was a lot of them. Twelve in total. Thank goodness I had a huge property, about the size of a football field. My mother insisted for both my brother and I to practice.  
"Sorry for barging in Atlanta, I wanted you to meet my friends that I told you about." My face lit up. Panther had told me all about his trip to Japan and how he met an amazing group of players. Especially someone named Sena, a boy of lightning speed, but that was a while ago.  
I narrowed it down. Sena was short, but didn't look like a Monkey so that kid was out and he wasn't a pudgy guy so the shortest was also out. I walked up to the brown haired boy and he backed up. Giving him my best smile I put out my hand. "You must be Sena!" His eyes widened as he quickly took my hand and began shaking it. I leaned over giving him a kiss on the cheek like I would do to anyone around my age. Just a regular greeting, although once I did that everyone in the yard gave a big gasp. Different customs I guess.

A gun landed on my hand pushing me away from Sena. I followed the trail up to a devilish looking guy with a huge smirk. "There are to be no guns or weaponry on my property." The devilish boy threw the gun over the gate and kept his gaze on me with a big smirk.

"Let me see your legs." He stated. I was taken back at his sudden statement.  
"Ha?" Ha?" "HAAAA?"  
"Hiruma that's, you can't just ask that to a stranger!" The largest boy tried to intervene.

I narrowed my eyes and began leaning down. My wind breakers had zippers on them to make them capris. I unzipped them. From my peripheral vision I could still see the smirk on his lips. I continued rolling up my pants until they were up to the middle of my thigh.  
The one known as Hiruma blew a bubble with his gum as he kept his gaze on my legs.

"She's perfect isn't she?" Panther said excitedly.  
"Panther what is this all about?" The pain in my legs had almost subsided by now.  
"Well I told them that I knew you and about how fast-"  
Hiruma interrupted Panther, "Run."  
I glared at him. I was not going to listen to his orders anymore.  
"Why should I?" I grabbed his turtle neck pulling him down towards me. To wear a turtle neck in this heat this guy must've been crazy.  
Panther grabbed my hand. "He's not the bad guy Atlanta; well he is a bad guy, but not. Oh, okay! They want you to train Sena!"

My face fell as I let go of Hiruma's shirt.  
"I do not have time for that." I really did have time but I was not going to tell them that.  
"My book would beg to differ. Every vacation for you is uneventful. Boring. Nothing special."  
I glared at Panther. Hiruma would not know that unless Panther had told him.  
Panther shook his hands and head. "This guy has an infinite amount of information on everyone." I could see his team mates nodding their heads as Hiruma snickered.  
"Your mother makes you wear dresses and go to parties so that you can attract a man. She tells you to stu-"  
I blushed.

"Alright that's enough!" I interrupted him.  
"Your information is outdated by the way." I continued. Everyone gasped. He gave me a once over. "Not anymore." He laughed as he scribbled excessively in his little notebook, the bubble increasing in size.  
"If you know so much, then you know how fast I run."  
"Maybe it's all talk and you can't run worth a damn."  
"Oh, you're so funny. I'm known all around the world!"  
"Rumors spread fast, don't they?"  
"I have nothing to prove to you."  
I turned towards Panther only to see Sena. "Please run against me!" Sena pleaded.  
Panther pleaded right along with Sena but instead using his eyes.

I sighed. "Okay. We'll stop at the 40 yard mark, is that okay with you?"  
Sena turned to me. "Please do not go easy on me."  
Hiruma piped in, "Go to the end and back."  
"Hiruma that's too much!"  
"Shut up fatty!" He pushed his gun in the big guys face.  
"240 yards huh? I like your style. Are you okay with that Sena?"  
He nodded.  
I tied my hair back into a bun putting it directly on the top of my head.  
I leaned forward.  
I heard Hiruma fire his gun and I immediately took off. Sena was keeping up with me. He went a little past me but I kicked it into high gear.  
'I guess I didn't need to go easy on him.' It was amazing running with Sena. I had never felt this determined. It was like I was flying. The air whipped at my face. I turned to Sena; he was maybe two centimeters behind me. There was no way he was giving up. It reminded me of my races with Panther. Sena's expression, his whole disposition was different then when I had first saw him a few minutes ago.

My feet dug into the dirt leaving deep indentations. I couldn't even feel my legs. I couldn't feel my body. I felt like I was being thrusted to the finish line. He couldn't beat me. He knew that, I knew that, everyone knew that. But for a split second he passed me. The feeling of losing in a race was something I never faced except to my trainer but even then it didn't mean much. I wonder what it would feel like to lose in an epic battle.  
I guess I wouldn't find out as I skid across the line back towards the group. My long hair had come loose and I saw Sena in front of me.

Hiruma stopped the clock.  
"That was...amazing! I should've joined!" Panther piped in.

I leaned over catching my breath. It took only a few seconds to finally calm my breathing.  
I walked over to Sena. My legs were burning with delight. It was an enjoyable pain. I leaned my hand on his shoulder.  
"You're absolutely amazing."  
He caught his breath and looked at me.  
"You're fast." His eyes were hard as he said that. He swallowed as the team mates came around us.  
"Sena, you were right behind her. You're incredible! You beat her! You should be the one coaching her!"  
"What was the time difference Hiruma?" Sena asked eyeing me and ignoring the comments.  
He blew his bubble as he said, ".5."  
"See Sena!"  
"Thanks Monta."  
I smiled.  
"No." Hiruma turned to me stopping the smiling faces of his team mates.  
"Take them off."  
I narrowed my eyes. I slid off my lightly weighted wrist bands. Everyone looked at me.  
"Keep going," Hiruma ordered. I kept to his orders this time so that Sena would be able to see just how much I surpassed him. He needed to know.  
I took off the light ankle weights being hidden my by socks.  
Hiruma's bubble popped as he kept staring.  
I sighed. I turned around so that no one could see me. Lifting up my shirt I undid the straps holding the thin weights around my torso and dropped them. They made a thud.

"Show them your 40-yard dash." Both I and Hiruma stared at each other. "He needs to see and learn that no matter how good you are, there is always someone better."  
"No one is better than me."  
"Show them perfection."

I walked to the 40 yard line and waited for Hiruma to give me the signal.  
"Her running style is called superluminosity. Light can't touch her." Hiruma stated bringing his gun up over his head.  
BANG.

"3.89 seconds. There's your difference Eyeshield 21."


	2. Superluminosity 2nd Quarter

Everyone sat in my home.

"I always thought Japanese people were of small stature," I mumbled looking at the large Kurita. I guess he was aware of his size because just as he was about to sit on my couch he hesitated then sat on the floor.

Hiruma took the rocking chair and polished his gun. I saw his eyes scanning the room. They immediately stopped at my grandfather's gun case. He had a gun collection that was worth more than peoples houses.

"Hiruma where is the hotel?" Sena asked. The pointy ears on that demon began twitching as he laughed.

"I never got a hotel."

"What, do you expect us to do then, camp out?" Mamori yelled.

"Kekeke exactly." Everyone groaned.

"I thought I said no weaponry on my property." I glared at Hiruma who just looked over at my grandfather's gun display then back at me.

I rolled my eyes then fixated them on Hiruma's bubble as it grew larger and larger. Panthers long limbs brushed against mine breaking me from my stupor.

"Why don't they stay here Atlanta? Do you have enough room?" Panther questioned trying to remember how many rooms there were.

"They can only stay until tomorrow." My mother was in the next city visiting my grandfather.

"Kurita was it?" My Japanese was sketchy but I had learned enough to hold an okay conversation from my language learning program. The large boy nodded getting up clearly towering over me.

"You can take the first room upstairs. Very first door at the top." It was the only room with a bed large enough to make him comfortable. He nodded and the little pudgy team mate said he would go with him. I wasn't too sure but they had insisted upon it. The basement apartment that we had fixed up to rent out was ready to live in. Opening a draw on the coffee table I gave the keys I had taken out to the quietest most reserved one there. He looked extremely responsible. I smiled at Yukimitsu while I put the keys in his calloused hand. He didn't look like much of an athlete I noted but just from touching his hand I knew he didn't get those rough hands from just sitting around.

"These are for the basement apartment. Please don't break anything, my mother would have a fit."

"We'll go with you." The three inseparable boys nodded together.

"I guess brothers would stick together," I said aloud.

"We're not related!" They yelled causing me to flinch back. Regaining my composure I narrowed my eyes scrunching my mouth into a pursed position. "Just don't break anything," I stated again.

Going into the kitchen I took out my special protein drink. Placing it on the coffee table I finished assigning the rooms; which included Mamori and Suzuna in my bedroom, and Sena and Monta in the guest room. I looked over trying to find his monkey like friend.

"Ugh, this is gross!"

"Don't drink that!" I yelled at the monkey like boy snatching it so fast from his mouth that it cut his lip.

"Why did you do that? It doesn't even taste good." He mumbled the last part through his hand as he cradled his lip.

The bottle was light revealing just how much he swallowed. My hand ran through my hair stopping at a knot.

"How many calories are in that?" Hiruma finally piped in. Ignoring his question I threw one right back at him.

"Where are you staying? There's no more room for you."

"I didn't plan on budging."

My hand fell through the knot breaking hairs from my scalp. How I wished it was his scalp.

From my peripheral vision I could see Monta doubling over in pain holding his stomach.

Hiruma planted his feet on the floor and resting his elbows on his knees he leaned in ceasing the annoying creak from the rocking chair.

"How many calories?"

"Just 2500. And your friend there is going to have the runs in about an hour, every hour, for the next 12 hours."

"What?" Monta yelled

"Lesson learned monkey boy."

Hiruma stared at my drink most likely trying to figure out its contents.

Bringing it to my lips I felt the thick smoothness go down my throat. It would make anyone gag. It wasn't cold or warm and with its almost clear appearance and odorless smell it was hard to figure out its contents. An extremely good concoction especially for those who like to go fast.

"What did I just swallow?" Monta yelled again holding his stomach.

I let out a small giggle. "Classified information. Don't worry you won't die. It'll feel like you're dying, but you're not."  
Everyone went to see where they'd be sleeping then all met back in the living room. I sat on the ledge of the mini fountain that was a few feet away from the back door but still inside the home. This house was too big to be alone in and I enjoyed the noisy company coming from the football players. We had ordered pizza seeing as how everyone had been starving and pizza was the closest thing to order around here. The pizzeria was still a little drive away from here so in that time they started exploring the game systems and rest of the house. I didn't mind where they looked except for my mother's bed room where I would be sleeping.

Closing all the blinds in the house made the home even darker. They had helped clean up, at least they were polite people except for the demon who just sat back doing absolutely nothing. "Panther are you staying too?" I questioned him as he pushed the rest of the trash down. "Well there's not much room for me." His tone was whispered even though I was sure no one could hear him besides Hiruma who was about 10 feet away typing away at his laptop in the dark. "You can sleep in the bed with me, you know that." I mused confused why the idea had slipped his mind. We became so close over the years that even drinking off each other was nothing big.

Panthers limbs kept stretching over me making me wake up and the constant flushing coming from the bathroom kept me awake. It was pitch black in the house as I silently walked out the room, my pajamas loosely dragging at my feet creating impromptu slippers shielding my feet from the cold hardwood.

As I turned the corners in the direction of the living room I heard the fountains pouring and plops lowly echoing. The familiar soothing water was mixed with unfamiliar sounds of click clacks.

_What the_- my thought couldn't even process as my chin hit the floor. I sat up a bit just as the light flew on blinding me. Blinking a few times the pain in my eyes went away adjusting to the brightness. It was Hiruma's gun case that I had tripped over. Hiruma's legs came into view. He was bending down with his hand outstretched._ I guess he is sort of nice. _I put my hand out ready to meet his, smiling as I was just about to grab it. His hand abruptly slid by mine as he then picked up his gun case dusting it off.  
My face immediately fell as a rush of blood found its way to my puffed out cheeks. My hands turned into fists so tight that my nails were digging in my skin leaving crescent shapes.  
"You jerk!"  
"Be careful where you walk you might break something." Was all I got in response.  
"Yeah, like my jaw! What did I tell you about that crap in my house?"

He placed the gun case down his eyes halting themselves at my grandfathers display case. I growled stomping my way into the kitchen.

"That's different, stop using my grandfather's collection as justification to you having your crap here."

That evil blonde sat himself at the island with that idiotic grin plastered on his face.  
I was pouring coffee for myself when his infuriating voice interrupted the glorious silence.  
"You talk to much Yankee." That comment halted my pouring and really irked me.

Turning around with the scalding hot coffee pot still in my hand, I contemplated whether or not to throw it at him.  
"Shut up, you-you rice boy!" I couldn't think of any insults for him, demon would've been too much of a compliment.  
I realized his face didn't falter and that he was still in his regular clothes.  
"That's the best you got? You may be fast but that doesn't apply to your mentality does it?"  
I smirked grabbing my cup of coffee and sitting across from him on the marble top island. Taking a sip of the bitterness my smirk was still on my face.  
"I guess I won't teach Sena then." I lifted my gaze to see him pulling a gun out.  
Pointing it at my face he brought his leg up onto the island his other foot stood on the small chair he was just sitting on.

"You don't really have a choice."  
Choking back my inner coward I swatted the gun away.  
"I have a condition." My face was completely serious as he sat back down bringing the gun back towards him.

Digging in his pocket he handed me a small flat book.  
"How did you know?" I glared wondering if I had let anything slip.

"Unlike you _Yankee_," he emphasized the word, "my mentality is much quicker."  
My eyes narrowed into a glare.

"One more condition." I said keeping my eyes on the paper in my hand.

"You have to," my eyes came up to see his mouth open a little. He wasn't expecting this. I started again. "You have to make this the best vacation I've ever had."

That sharp toothy grin grew on his face again. He leaned closed to me grabbing my cup of coffee. _I thought Japanese didn't like close contact_ a passing thought as I realized just how close he was.

"Deal." He walked away with that dumb grin on his face.  
My hand squeezed the thin book. Reading it over and over. "Japan here I come," I said aloud to myself.

My hand hit my face as I realized I no longer held my cup of coffee.  
"Give me back my coffee HIRUMA!" I yelled falling over his gun case again.  
His legs came into view yet again.

"You don't listen do you?" He laughed taking a sip of my coffee.  
His hand reached towards me and I reached for it. _He better help me up._ His hand slipped by me picking up his gun case, dusting it off.

I shot up like a bullet swiping the cup from his mouth its scorching contents falling on my hand. He laughed his self all the way to the couch.

"Why you-!" I stomped away from him. He laid down kicking his feet up. He was already sleeping by the time I had come back from washing my sticky hand. Leaning over the couch I stared at his sleeping calm face, his mouth slightly open in an o shape, light breaths escaping.  
His grin grew on his face while he slept.

I poured the cup of coffee on him and ran upstairs.  
_He better make this vacation amazing._ If he didn't kill me before hand.  
"Yankee!" Erupted through the house.


	3. Superluminosity 3rd Quarter

"I should be training Sena. Tell me again why I have to do this?" I spoke to Hiruma who was up in a tree.

"And why can't you come with me! I don't know them!"

His gun shoved into the back of my head.

"Just go find the big guy named Shin and challenge him. Remember, he's the one that looks like he has a pole up his ass."

I tried to imagine what that would be like shuttering at the thought.

We were in Japan for two days and my mom had not been too keen on me leaving with a bunch of weird teenagers. Apparently Hiruma smoothed it over with her, how he managed that was beyond me.

Panther had come back with us but joined his team for some training. He had promised to make time for me tomorrow but in the mean time I was stuck with the devil who turned monkey because he was now hanging from a tree.

"Are you sure Sena is doing everything?"

Hiruma let out a cackle, creeping me more out than usual.  
"Of course, there will be hell to pay otherwise. Kekeke." I backed away but he quickly hit my back with his gun.

"Now hurry up before I kill you!"

I rolled my eyes at him. And as I ran across the yard I yelled; "like you have the balls."

The football team was practicing. I saw a figure about as big as Kurita yet not as round. He was smiling and I doubt if someone had a pole up their ass they would be smiling.  
There were two members by a bench, one with short blonde hair partially covered by a towel over his head and the other looking focused holding a clip board. Maybe old four eyes was the one Hiruma called Shin...was it Shin? I couldn't remember the video to well it was now a blurred memory.

I panicked as I walked up to them trying to remember the name. Was it Shin, Shine, or Finn...wait that isn't Japanese. I was bad with names in my own language let alone another. Too late as I was now being gawked at by the two skyscraper like boys. They didn't look this big a second ago.

"Um hi," I scrambled to come up with something. I started breaking out in a sweat. I become extremely nervous around people who were unfamiliar. At least when I met the Devil Bats Panther was there.

I was afraid they would laugh at the way I spoke because you could clearly tell I wasn't extremely fluent in Japanese.

_It was Shin, right._

"I'm looking for Shin?" I questioned hoping I said everything correctly. My pronunciation was always a little off. With Hiruma I couldn't care less how I spoke because he didn't matter. These guys on the other hand...

"She's a foreigner..."the blonde spoke.

I smacked my forehead with my hand taking a good peak at him from the space between my ring and middle finger. He was extremely handsome.

"He's out running." Four eyes squinted at me through his glasses. Weren't they working for his eye sight?

"I'm sorry who are you?" The four eyes asked.

"A-atlanta." He kept a narrow gaze.

"Have we met before?"  
"No. When...will he be back?" I tried to get straight to the point.

His gaze didn't falter.

"I'm sorry were training...you should leave."

His blonde friend then whispered; "Don't get her mad I heard foreign girls are really bold if you anger them. She's just looking for Shin she can wait."

I averted my gaze as if I weren't listening and couldn't really understand.

"What would a foreign girl be doing here?" The boy who kept glaring at me at least I thought it was glare; either that or he needed new glasses.

_Couldn't Hiruma give me a script?_  
"Well, I heard about you guys and how amazing your team is, especially Shin."

In fact Hiruma did show me how amazing they were. I continued with well the next part was a lie, "so I came from America to meet you. I'm a huge football fan! I know some great scouts from America!"

"Coming all this way to meet Japanese high school football team?" He wasn't really buying it. The big guy I had first seen when coming in came up to us

"Sakuraba another fan? Haha who cares where she's from don't sweat the small stuff." He hit my back so hard I fell into the blonde boy whose name was Sakuraba.  
My cheeks flushed as his hands held my arms. His hands were clammy no doubt from all the sweat. I looked up at him and felt like I was melting. Something about that blonde hair made me weak.

_Japanese boys are too cute_ I thought finally getting off of him.

I wanted to ask four eyes his name but I was supposed to be a fan.

"So, an autograph?" The burly guy was flexing.

"Hey look it's Shin!" The blonde's eyes averted away from mine. I followed his gaze. This Shin stood in front of me but didn't look at me.

"Shin you have a fan. She's been waiting for you."

Shin pulled down his hood. He looked completely naïve yet there was something about him. The air around him was rough; his demeanor was just a layer on top of a true monster. He was too good looking for me not to stop staring. My nervousness washed away.

"Yes I'm here to see you!" I smiled putting out my hand. He walked by me. _What is it with Japanese and walking by some one when we put our hands out?  
_  
"Shin she," Sakuraba diverted his attention and sentence towards me knowing getting Shin to listen was close to impossible.

"Sorry he's always like this don't take it personally. I can show you around and-" I smiled at Sakuraba then walked by him. Any other day I would've jumped at the chance.

Shin was capturing my interest. It was time to take the pole out.

"Hey, excuse me," I said politely my accent jumbling the words. He drank from his water bottle not looking at me. I snatched his bottle. "I said hey!"

"Oh no she's getting mad," Sakuraba whispered behind me.

"Please give that back I have to drink exactly 16 ounces right after my run," he blinked.

"I want you to run with me." Everyone let out an exasperated what behind me.

"I've only drunken 8 ounces please give it back."

Hiruma told me this guy was different. If he wouldn't agree to run with me Hiruma strictly told me to make sure he saw my legs. I didn't fully understand the reasoning but I did as I was told.  
I began unbuttoning and removing my pants.

"I told you they get bold!" Sakuraba exclaimed.  
"Yeah!" The burly one yelled removing his pants.

My bright yellow shorts were revealed displaying my legs to Shin. I didn't know how this was going to get him to run against me. _Is he some type of pervert?_

He stood up giving me a once over. It was creepy as if dissecting my body and etching the details into his mind.

"Who are you?"

"I'll tell you when we're done. Run with me now. The 40 yard dash."  
It did the trick.

"Her names Atlanta." Four eyes revealed fixing his glasses. "She looks familiar I'm sure I've seen her somewhere," he mumbled said. And put your pants back on Otawara!"

"Don't sweat the small stuff!" He let out a fart. I laughed at the guy. I was starting to enjoy his company.

Both Shin and I took our marks.  
As we took off I realized how much of a monster he truly was. His speed was nothing compared to mine but I still felt his presence. His eyes glared holes in my back. It felt like spears piercing me. The intensity gave me shivers then it was over. I had won but he was scary so I backed away as he finished.

"She beat Shin no way!" Some team mates who were watching mumbled amongst themselves.

He gave me that spear look making me gulp. What had Hiruma gotten me into? His gaze of spears faltered into a defeated one.

"Teach me to reach that speed," he asked.

"What?" I responded completely flabbergasted. "I will not." I was only teaching Sena because of that exhilarating feeling he gave me. This guy did not give me the same feeling.

"Eyeshield 21, beat me with my weights on. You couldn't even do that." I raised my shirt to show them.

"Eyeshield challenged you? Who are you?"

"Look, I came here as a favor and nothing more. You're not worthy. You want to be perfection Shin? You're looking at it. When it comes to speed I am perfect. I have the fastest 40yd dash in the world."

I started walking away but then remembered my pants, so much for a dramatic exit.

"She's not a fan is she?" Sakuraba stated the obvious.

"Wait, can I get your mobile?" Sakuraba asked. "In Japan it's common courtesy." I naïvely gave it to him.

"I'm 95 percent sure Hiruma sent her." Takami stated.

"But why? To fire up Shin to fully challenge them? Is she teaching Eyeshield?" Sakuraba's mind was swimming with questions.

"Knowing Hiruma it was most likely to display some form of boasting. Hiruma wanted something and whatever it was he got it. The Devil Bats must be taken care of with great caution." Takami answered.

* * *

"So why'd you make me do that?" I asked Hiruma as we walked back to the Devil Bats training ground, his gun filling the small gap between us. The sun was setting by now.

"I wanted to see that idiots face. It gives me pleasure." I peered over at the video looking at Shins defeated face.

"That's why?" I yelled stopping in place. "All that so you can have a recording of Shin being defeated? You owe me!"  
"Tch." He let out popping his bubble, eyebrows furrowed as he glared at me.

"I want an apple tart!" I pointed to the stand. The man handed me one and as Hiruma was getting his I walked away.

"Pay for your own shit Yankee!"

"No I turned away running a little. You pay!"

We were a block away now still hearing the owner yelling at us.

"Pay for your-" he stopped when his gun knocked my tart from my hand.

"Hi...ru...maaaaa! Give me yours now!" We fought over his tart grabbing each other. Me attempting to choke him while I danced around the onslaught of bullets. Our arguing echoing in the distance as the sky filled with splashes of pink, purple and orange.

I was beginning to really enjoy this odd fiasco of a vacation.

* * *

"I think Sena is dead," said Monta as he poked Sena with a stick.

* * *

**To explain why I named the main character Atlanta. It is an odd name I know. I derived it from the name Atalanta which in Greek legend she was a fast-footed maiden who refused to marry anyone who could not beat her in a race. She was eventually defeated by Hippomenes, who dropped three golden apples during the race causing her to stop to pick them up. Also hence the APPLE tarts. :]**


	4. Superluminosity 4th Quarter

"Get up Sena!" I growled yet again.  
"Unless you throw up or faint you're not stopping!"

"He's probably going to die," Jumonji mumbled. I threw a glare his way.

"I would hate to get trained by her. She seems so nice when she isn't yelling at Sena." Kurita told his fellow team mates as they thrusted their pelvises once more.

"You got that right. I'd rather do the Dead Mans march again then have her as my coach!"

"Shut up and focus!" Hiruma shot bullets at them.

Monta was sitting on the sidelines resting after the vigorous throws Hiruma was throwing at him. They were working out Hiruma's 1000 plays of death...or whatever he called it.

I had made Sena put on my weights. They were heavier for someone who wasn't used to them. Sena dragged a tire that weighed just as much as Kurita.

"Run!" I yelled. Sena fell on his knees as he huffed loudly. A barrage of sweat cascaded from his face. Parts of his uniform were soaked through and he looked defeated.

"Shin asked me to train him."

Hiruma's ears perked up.

"Maybe I should. He wouldn't complain no matter what I told him to do! You're not as good as I thought."

I leaned down to Sena's eye level. The rest of the team ceased practicing, looking over at us.

"You're a weak little shit aren't you?"

"Hey you-" Hiruma brought up his gun stopping Monta from saying anything.

"Pathetic." I spat.

"Are you so afraid to let yourself excel? Do you question every micro fiber of your being?" He was still breathing hard but his hands turned into tight fists digging deeper into the soft dirt.

"Why me? Why not someone more deserving? What can a little person like me do? I want to try, but... can I really make any difference at all? Where is my limit?"

I looked up getting back up to my feet. Staring at the sunset, the wind picked up, and the temperature lowered. His team mates and comrades around us, watching the spectacle.

"Is there such a thing as perfection and can I reach it? I'm so afraid of myself." My words we piercing him just as strongly as Shin's tackle.

Sena's hands were trembling.

"These thoughts pass through everyone's mind." I turned towards him again releasing a slow steady breath.

"No one is free of these reminders when we reach our breaking points. It's those who patch up the brokenness and keep trucking that truly make it. Only the people with true desire can take these thoughts and nullify them. Now suck it up, get moving, and run!"

He pounded the ground before getting up and slowly started pulling the tire along. Sena began a slow jog.

I went back to the locker room to get some of my special death shake as Hiruma dubbed it for Sena. It was a good pick me up.

"You need to stop working Sena so hard!" Mamori exclaimed from behind me.

Hiruma was on his laptop working out plays but I'm sure he was listening.

"Don't you have a job to do?"

"Yes and as manager, no as Sena's friend I will not allow you to hurt him in such a way. It's too harsh!"

I let the locker door slam shut then looked straight into her eyes.

"Mamori I know you're Sena's friend but there comes a time in a person's life when the leash has to be cut."

She opened her mouth to protest but I interrupted her by raising my tone an octave.

"And too bad for you, I'm the one that's snapping it."

Mamori swung her head towards Hiruma.  
"Hiruma aren't you going to back me up?"

"Memorize these stats." Hiruma had his bubble blown before passing a thick book to her. She reluctantly took it.

"Hiruma-" Hiruma interrupted her. "Go check on the team. Make sure they're not slacking."

Mamori walked out of the room clutching the book to her chest.

I sighed sitting on the bench next to Hiruma. He had his legs on either side of the bench with his laptop between his thighs.

I copied his position but leaned forward with my hands behind his computer.

"What do you think Hiruma?"

"Eyeshield21 will be of no use to us if injured."

"I know what I'm doing. I'm realistic."

"No one's perfect." Three words no one had ever truly said to me. I sucked my teeth scoffing at his comment.

"Your ideology of perfection that you hold for yourself is nothing but fantasy. Don't project onto anyone else."

"Why are you trying to break me down?" Was he also angry at what I told Sena or was he bringing my own insecurities to the surface.

"I'm just trying to help you guys. I don't have to, you know! I can go back home."

"That is your strength isn't it? Running away." It was statement. He didn't have to question it.

I was running away. When you're the best at something people wait and hope wanting to see you fall from grace. And if you fail they get tired of you if you don't get better.  
I tugged my hair behind my ear looking down.

"I know." It was true but for some reason that world of running seemed foreign now. The only thing that mattered for me right now was the present.

He was staring at me measuring my solemn expression. I put a smile on my face. My hand out stretched towards Hiruma, he stood completely still just looking back at me. His earrings glittered against the fluorescent lights overhead. His spiky blonde hair bright, capturing my eyes. I bet even though its spiky surfaced looked hard it was probably still soft and smooth. I flicked his earring letting it clang with the rest behind it. A pretty chime in the silent room. His eyes glanced towards my hand. My hand cupped his ear and jaw as my fingers swayed side to side over the smoothness of his skin. I wanted to bring him closer to me as I finally gained the courage to do so he placed his hand over mine.

"Go finish up with Sena." I thought it would be sweet words that came out of his mouth but each syllable sounded as if it were dripped with malice, even if he did say it in a softer tone than usual.

"Hiruma I didn't mean...sorry. I shouldn't have touched you."

He now stood by the locker room entrance with his closed laptop tucked under his arm.

"None of us need distractions." He opened the door.

"Hiruma wait!" I called running up to him.

"You said you would make this the best vacation I ever had. And I know you're not a man that would go back on his word right?"

The door was open he had one foot out but he still looked down at me. Was he trying to process something?

"Take it literal because you and you alone will make me have a great time. I'm only enjoying myself when I'm with you. I want to stay with you. You bring me this," I paused closing my eyes shut and curling my fingers into fists, this, infuriating contentedness yet always keep me on my toes!" I raised my voice bringing my hands up in a swooping motion. Feeling as if my hands were attempting to get my point further across.

"The Christmas Bowl is my only goal right now. I'll keep to my word as will you. But not in a literal sense, that was never apart of our deal."

With that he went back to the field. My hand tightened around the container holding my shake. I squeezed harder trying to break it. Pacing myself towards the field I tried to decipher his words.

"Atlanta!" It was Panther. I called him and Sena over to me as I plopped down on the grass.

"Sena you can stop, you've done enough." I handed him the bottle, he grimaced.

"Don't worry your body will handle it better than Montas'." He gulped it down scrunching his face in the process.

"Could you give Panther and I a minute Sena?"

He stopped drinking the unidentifiable liquid before nodding and walking away.

"What's up Atlanta?" He plopped down next to me swinging his long limbs.

"Don't laugh at what I'm going to say ...or throw up." I joked.  
He snickered before telling me to go on.

Breathing out a sigh I said, "I have a crush on Hiruma."

I was staring at Hiruma as he fired his gun at his team mates. Nothing had changed about his demeanor.

There was no sound from next to me. Looking over to absorb Panthers reaction I just saw a blank stare on his face as he too stared at Hiruma.

"Hello, earth to Panther?"

He turned towards me.

"Really?" He asked in a misbelieving tone trying to fathom the idea of liking Hiruma.

I gulped, nodding my head. I needed a guys input about this whole situation.

"Not the ideal choice I would pick." Panther's mouth was turned upright in a pursed position.

"But I support any decisions you make." His hand found mine rubbing it in a supportive manner.

"I kind of let it slip too."

His mouth opened slightly.

"And what happened?" He eagerly asked.

"I don't really know...but not what I wanted to happen..." Trailing off I replayed the whole conversation in my head again.

"You said any decision I make right?" I averted my eyes away from his and watched Hiruma throw the football to Monta.

"Then we need to talk about my trip to South Africa," I stated.

* * *

**Hey guys so if you remmber anything about football you'd know that there is 4 quarters in a game, hence the chapter titles. The last part will be Overtime. I wonder what will happen? haha I already know but theories are good to hear. Something is wrong with my Word when I opened it. I couldn't change the format. -_- I'll try to figure it out though. And thanks for those who reviewed, favorite it, alerted and all that good stuff. I really, really, really appreciate it! Thanks~**


End file.
